The Darkness Inside
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Post second movie events: "―…Darkness? We all have it, Dark Heart. That is what makes us human, to have both light and darkness inside of us. And what we care about our loved ones is what makes us stand on the side of light". One-shot. Dark Heart/Christy.


**Shade:** Well, here I am doing something that I _never_ thought I would do: A Care Bears fanfiction. (It just happened, is not my faul..., c _urse you_ , Nostalgia Critic and your review of Care Bears! XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Care Bears as a concept is creation of Linda Denham. As a franchise, creation of Nelvana.

* * *

 **The Darkness Inside**

 **Crea** **ted by Shade Shaw Reilly**

* * *

 _"You find my dark word. Darkness is in our souls, don't you think?"_

 **James Joyce,** _Ulysses._

He observed his hands for the eleventh time that afternoon. As much as he tried, he couldn't materialize in his true form that he had ever had ... He always remained the same; and apparently it would always be like this. Human. Mortal. _Weak._

He looked at the sky once more. This time the soft orange blur of the horizon had been replaced by a velvety dark blue like a petal of _forget-me-nots_. In the distance you could hear distant enigmatic sounds from the invisible beings that lived deep in the trees that surrounded him. Soon, the black would be present and would dye the entire celestial pantheon of darkness. Darkness that had _once_ inhabited his heart.

Everything was silent and any sound around him felt empowered by ten. Even the screaming of a cricket echoed up to him. Even so, it seemed to him relaxing. He never would have thought it would be, when centuries before and until recently, the _best music_ for his ears was the sound of hatred, disdain, _uncaring_.

He had to admit, he was afraid. Certainly, he had been happy to know that he was completely human, that he could now jump, run, cartwheels (Well, _almost_ ), but what had impressed him _more_ than anything else: He could _feel_. And to feel was by far the thing that terrified him most of all, because it practically _made_ him exactly what he had _hated_ the most in all his indefinite existence and what he had sworn to _destroy_ … And that was what scared him at that moment: In having those thoughts of doubt, of fear, of disbelief at what had happened to him, when he should be overflowing with infinite happiness at this moment.

Please don´t misunderstand, Dark Heart was happy. He was happy there, surrounded by cheerful people, surrounded by friends who loved him despite everything he had _done_ , like John and Dawn. The fact that Christy was _with_ him, alive and as cheerful as she was when he met her.

Still, why did he feel that way?

Why couldn't he be _entirely_ happy that he had lost his abilities with which he had always been for as long as he could remember? It's not that Dark Heart _really_ wanted to go back to be the _master of the darkness_ that he once was, but… _Still_ , it was a weird feeling to be without them, it was kind of like of _abandonment_.

Why did he feel so _bad_ about all the bad things he had done? Certainly, Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, and especially, True Heart and Noble Heart had forgiven him for his actions, but… _Still_ , he couldn´t help but think about that, to be _horrified_ at what he had done… In how he was close to having lost her forever because he was blinded in his arrogance and thirst for destruction… He admitted it, he had _never_ felt so much _fear_ in all his existence until _that_ moment when he saw her... Sometimes he tormented himself wondering how Christy had forgiven him, when he really didn´t _deserve_ it.

And above _all_ , why could he still...?

―I'm here! ―He got up from the dry tree trunk where he had been lying when he heard Christy's familiar voice emerging from the trees. She was carrying a huge plastic bag full of those soft white things with a sweetish taste ("' _Marshmallows', they call them,"_ he recalled). ―. I'm sorry to take so much. Did you wait a lot?

―Not much really, don´t worry―he murmured, making space on the fallen log so she could sit down next to him. He watched her open the package of marshmallows while warming herself in the heat of the campfire. He stared abstractedly at the orange flames rising in form of sparks to the sky already studded with stars, so lost in his thoughts that he didn´t almost notice the girl's hand on his shoulder.

―Here, remember not to bring it closer to the flames or it will burn―Christy said as she handed him a twig already skewered with the marshmallow―, are you okay?

―Yes, it's just… ― He looked at the flames once more and then he looked at her: ―. Christy, why did you forgive me?

―Eh?

―Seriously, _why_ did you do it? Even with everything I did to you and the Care Bears, you and they forgave me. Why, if I was so mean and vile to you? I didn't deserve such a thing, and it would have happened something as _irremediable_ as it was to see you on the floor with that crimson glow, lifeless... I ne-never would have forgiven me for that, I ... ―He was starting to stammer (The former _Lord of the Darkness,_ stammering? _Before_ , he would have wanted to _die_ of _shame_ for that), damn it, he wanted to get rid of all that feeling that was pressing on his chest at that moment… Then, he felt arms around him and a head resting gently on his shoulder.

―Because I knew that, deep down, you were a person, and you didn't want to do that―Christy muttered, also looking at the flames of the campfire, trying to guess shapes with it―. And because you really _cared_ for me, I could _feel you_ at that moment. I could _hear you_ at that moment.

―But…

―I understand that you feel guilty about that, it's _normal_ for people to think that way. What is important to do then is to try to do things well, to _remedy_ them. And that _starts_ with forgiveness.

He said nothing. He just contemplated her.

―You've really done a good job of _being_ good, I've seen you doing it, Dark Heart. The other children in the camp love you and respect you, John and Dawn love you too. I… ―The reddish glow of the fire managed to _mask_ her blush… although _not_ from him―, and me-me too.

Dark Heart was speechless while an intense heat that _wasn't_ from the fire lit his cheeks.

―So… why do I still _feel_ these things...? ―Dark Heart asked looking at his hands once more. ―. Could it be that I still _have_...?

―…Darkness? We _all_ have it, Dark Heart―Christy said, looking at him and composing a soft smile at the disbelief of the former evil entity that was now her friend―. _That_ is what _makes_ us human, to have both _light_ and _darkness_ inside of us. And what we care about our loved ones is _what_ makes us _stand_ on the side of light.

―I get it. It's more complicated than I thought.

―Don't worry, it's normal. And everything will be fine, as long as you care about the others. You are not alone, there are the Care Bears and the children with you―She closed her eyes and leaned more against his shoulder―. I will always be here with you.

―…And I will be here too for you, Christy, even if… ―And to the girl's amazement, her cheek was no longer feeling the fabric of the track suit that he usually wore, but… _animal_ _fur_. She opened her eyes and sat up: Beside her, still holding the twig with the now burned marshmallow, _was_ a gigantic red bear. Christy was speechless for a moment, trying to assimilate what she saw: _No…_ it _couldn't_ be. True Heart had said that he had lost his powers by _sacrificing_ them for her. Then, why…? ― ... I didn't understand why I can still shapeshifting. Thanks to you I know now: By the same _darkness_ that still exists in me―said the red bear bowing his huge head to look at her―, but as you _also_ said, the fact that I still care about my loved ones makes me not want to use it for evil, at least not anymore, I guess.

The girl nodded while looking at the huge eyes of the beast: They _were_ blue, _not_ red… _That_ was what calmed her _more_ than anything else: It _was_ him, it was Dark Heart. The Dark Heart that _was_ now. He looked at her expectantly, as if he feared that she was going back or reproaching him for this _retreat_ of his now renewed nature… But instead, Christy embraced his long neck unexpectedly, making him back from amazement, to the point of lying on his back, with her on top of him, hugging him like a teddy bear.

―I believe you―she said, still hugging him by the furry neck and still smiling―. And that's fine with that, because I'll always be with you, even if you can become a terrifying dragon or a snake―. She hugged him harder―, I love you, Dark Heart.

She felt the bear move gently beneath her, as if he was going to do something… Until she felt his big claws settle on her small back, surrounding her completely, wrapping her in a warm furry cocoon. She smiled even more, sinking her face into the furry skin of his chest, feeling that powerful heart beating under her ear. She knew that it was his way of saying: _"Me too."_

They stayed that way, enjoying the heat of the other and the fire, while, in the middle of the open sky, the Great Wishing Star watched them with a broad smile.

* * *

 ***Pukes a lot of rainbows***

 **Shade:** Ok, this is a _lot_ cheesier than what I'm used to writing, but I needed to do it! If not, it would spin my head XD Well, I hope that someone like this lovey-dovey shit XD


End file.
